Mother And Daughter
by drewdog302
Summary: Takes place one week before Adoption Day Aleu's curiosity gets her and Jenna separated from Balto and the rest of the pups now Jenna and Aleu's only hope is to find a way back to town safely before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Lost**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day and Balto, his husky mate Jenna and their six beautiful pups Kodi, Aleu, Saba, Dingo, Kioana, and Dakota were part of it they were in the forest.

All of the pups were cute and cuddly and all but sometimes they were just a pain in the head for Balto and Jenna.

"Kodi stop chasing that mouse." Balto called.

"Saba don't eat the dirt." Jenna smiled.

"Kioana stop nibbling your brother's ear." Balto said.

"Dingo, Dakota be careful you twocould trip." Balto said again.

Jenna then turned and looked at Aleu the little sandy-grey pupwas sniffing at rabbit trackstracks at a far distance.

"Aleu your too far come back here." Jenna called out to her.

* * *

Aleu failed to hear her mother's voice she was so curious about the rabbit tracks that she went to the forest.

"There she goes again." Balto groaned.

Jenna giggled at her mate and she nuzzled him.

"She's just curious that's all don't worry I'll get her." Jenna said.

"Are you sure Jen I could go get herfor youif you want?" Balto asked.

"Look Balto I may not be half wolf like you but I pretty sure I can handle it on my own." Jenna said to her mate.

Balto nuzzled hismate.

"Okay just be safe." Balto said.

Jenna nuzzled Balto back.

"Get the pups gathered and head to the main trail I'll meet you there." Jenna said.

Balto nuzzled her one more time.

"Okay be safe Jen I love you." Balto said.

"I love you too Balto I'll be back in five minutes." Jenna said to her mate.

Balto kissed Jenna on the lips after they broke from the kiss Jenna went into the forest to find Aleu.

* * *

Aleu was still following the rabbit tracks she kept sniffing but then the tracks came to a dead end Aleu then turned around to head back where she started.

But then where was a problem she didn't know the way back.

 _Oh no what have I have done I'm lost!_ Aleu thought.

Aleu curled up into a tiny ball and she started to cry.

"MAMA,PAPA! SOMEONE HELP I'M LOST!" Aleu sobbed.

Aleu then heard rustling she curled up into a tighter ball and started to shake in fear.

"Whose there?!" Aleu asked into the forest then something came out of the brushAleu saw a red and white husky with an orange scarf.

"Mama thank goodness your hereI was so scared!" Aleu cried.

"It's okay Aleu I'm right here, Mommy is right here." Jenna said to calm her daughter down.

Aleu ran to her mother at full speed and nuzzled her leg Jenna leaned her head down and nuzzled Aleu with her nose.

"Come on Aleu lets go home." Jenna said.

Jenna looked around "Oh,no." Jenna said.

"What's wrong Mama?" Aleu asked.

"Aleu I think we're lost." Jenna said.

Aleu started whimper in fear when Jenna said that.

 _What am I gonna do I told Balto I'll be back in five minutes!?_ Jenna screamed in her head.

* * *

 **too be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Where are you?**

* * *

Balto and the rest of the pups were at the main trail waiting for Jenna.

It's been half an hour and there was still no sign ofJenna or Aleu.

Balto was starting to grow worry about Jenna she could be lost, still looking for Aleu, or...dead.

Then the pups started to grow worry about their missing sister, and mother.

 _C'mon Jenna where the heck are you?!_ Balto thought.

Then Saba knew something was wrong she padded up to her father.

"Daddy where's Mommy?" Saba asked.

"I don't know." Balto said with fear in his voice.

Then Saba started to cry.

"Daddy is Mommy..." Saba sobbed.

"No, Sabara she's not dead I'm pretty sure she's okay." Balto said reassuringly.

Then the park ranger walked up to Balto and the pups.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt your little family occasion but the park is closing for the night." The ranger said.

The pups started to cry when the ranger said that.

"Sir you don't understand...my mate and my daughter theirin the forest...I think their lost!" Balto said trying to hold back tears.

"Howis your mate and daughter possibly lost?" The ranger asked.

"Our daughter is really curious she wandered into the woods my mate decided to go after her she told me that she'll meet me and the pups here in five minutes and she hasn't been back I'm worried sick." Balto explained.

The ranger scratch his chin for a second and he smiled.

"I'll schedule a search party to findyour mate and your daughter we'll work tireless until we find them." The ranger said.

Balto sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Balto said.

"And can please give me a description on your mate and daughter." The ranger said as he took out a clipboard and pen.

"My mate she has bright red fur with a white underbelly she has gorgeous amber eyes and she wears an orange scarf around her neck, and my daughter she has sandy grey fur with a light tan underbelly and she has crystal blue eyes." Balto said.

"And their names?"

"Jenna, and Aleu." Balto said.

The ranger then told Balto and the pups that the search party will start as soon as they can.

"Come on kids we're going home." Balto said.

"But Dad what about Mom and Aleu?" asked Kioana.

"I'm pretty sure that the park service will find Mamaand Aleu." Balto said reassuringly.

Many of the pups didn't want to leave because they loved their mother so much that they didn't want to leave her but they knew that their father was right.

"Alright Daddy lets go home." said Dakota.

Balto and the pups then walked down the main trail with heads low, their ears flatten against their heads, and the tails dragging against the ground.

 _Jenna...I hope you and Aleu areokay._ Balto thought.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_  
 _ **  
**_

Aleu and Jenna were walking down the trail the sun was starting set.

Jenna could just imagine how crushed Balto and the pups were.

Aleu finally broke the silence.

"Mama this is all my fault if I have just stayed put then none of this would have ever happened." Aleu sobbed.

Jenna then leaned down and licked her daughter.

"Aleu this is not your fault it's nobody's fault right now our priority right now is finding shelter for the night." Jenna said comfortingly.

Jenna and Aleu continued to walk down the trail trying to find shelter.

They found a small cave Jenna laid down she didn't need to worry about being cold becausehad enough body heatto keep her warm but Aleu was just a tiny puppy she shivered.

"Mama I'm so cold." Aleu said shivering.

Jenna then sighed and she took her orange scarf off her neck and she covered Aleu's tinybody with it.

"Is that better now?" Jenna said with a smile.

Aleu nodded at her mother as she tucked herself inside of Jenna's scarf.

"Mama your scarf is so soft and warm." Aleu said.

"Thank you Aleu my mom gave thatscarfto me when I was a teenager and maybe someday I might give it to you." Jenna said.

Aleu then laid her tiny puppy jaw on her mother's front paws.

"Goodnight Aleu sleep dreams." Jenna said and she made gentle humming sounds to make Aleu fall asleep faster.

After Aleu was asleep Jenna tried her best to fall asleep but sleep didn't come she still missed Balto's embrace she can just imagine her mate and pups crying for them to come home.

Jenna then fell asleep still worrying about her family and with Aleu napping on her paws...safe and sound.

* * *

 **More Later...  
**


End file.
